marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie Malick (Earth-1010)
Stephanie Malick was born to the HYDRA leader Gideon Malick, who taught her the traditions of their family to worship an Inhuman god known as Hive, sending him sacrifices under the hope that one day he would return from Maveth where he was trapped. When Malick's mother died, the young woman mourned and refused to get out of bed for a week, but was pulled together by her father's tough but honest advice to man up. Return of Hive Eventually, through decades of work, HYDRA succeeded in returning Hive from Maveth. While Gideon Malick set about gathering an army of Inhumans for him, Stephanie stayed by his side and offered him comfort and encouragement. When her father returned from a failed mission in Russia to gather all Inhumans into one place, Stephanie found him shooting outside the Malick Estate. She joined her father and they discussed what Hive's true plans were, with Stephanie claiming that whatever they were she was sure that he would change the world. Meeting Hive While staying at the Malick Estate, Malick was shocked to find Hive had come to visit, requesting that she gather the remaining heads of HYDRA for a meeting. Later Malick greeted her father and teased him about Hive's good looks, although her father seemed shocked by Hive's presence. They were both then greeted by Hive who informed them that they reason he had come to the estate was because he had decided it was time to reveal his true face to the leaders of HYDRA. Malick later found her father outside and tried to learn what was wrong, he revealed to her that an Inhuman named Charles Hinton had given him a vision of his own horrific death; when Malick tried to tell him to ask Hive for help, her father revealed that he knew Hive was the one who would kill him. Malick tried to convince her father that Hive would not harm him after everything he had done to return him from Maveth and ordered him to remind their leader why he was so valuable to him and their plans to take over the world. Once the other heads of HYDRA arrived, Malick entertained them for a while but soon found that they would continue to demand to know why there were there and she could not provide an answer yet. She went to her nervous father to finally address them, telling him that if it was the other way around he would tell her to man up, which amused him and allowed him to stand and address the other leaders. Malick watched as her father gave his speech, telling them that they were not here for their usual ceremony but to celebrate. Gideon was interrupted by the arrival of Hive, who was dismissed by Kurt Vogel for being Grant Ward. Hive however explained that Ward's body was merely a vessel for his return like the many that had been sent to him over the decades to ensure his survival on Maveth. Hive went on to personally thank the Malicks for everything they had done to help with his return, promising that they would all get what they deserve. Hive then revealed his true tentacled form to the shock and horror of the HYDRA leaders. Death by Sacrifice As a thank you for all her work, Hive presented Malick with a gift, the book Paradise Lost. While Malick sat by the fire reading her gift, she was visited by Gideon Malick, to whom she gave a drink. Her father then thanked her for reminding him what it meant to be a Malick, she then showed him the gift she had been given, which seemed to unnerve her father as he quickly left the room. Hive then brought Malick with him to witness her father finding his own copy of Paradise Lost, which contained a hidden stone which he had used to avoid being used as the chosen sacrifice to be sent to Maveth for decades. Although her father tried to convince his daughter to leave, Hive insisted that he wanted her to learn what kind of a coward her father really was, as he accused him of deliberately betraying the order and allowing his own brother to be selected as tribute instead while he remained safe on Earth. Malick watched as Hive spoke to her father through his dead brother's memories and demanded an explanation for his cowardice. Malick tearfully accepted that her father had been lying to her for her entire life as Hive explained that it was a trait that he had inherited from his father. Malick watched as her father accepted his fate and declared that he would not die a coward so that his daughter would not remember him the same way he remembered his father. Hive explained that he would make things right and would keep a Malick by his side, he then turned and kissed Malick. However, Hive began using his powers to melt her skin from the inside, slowly and painfully killing her before dumping her corpse on the ground. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010) Category:Hydra Agents